


May the Best Team Win

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: In which Professor Snape & Professor Granger argue through letters over who will win the Quidditch Cup.  Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Professor Granger was eating her breakfast one morning and thinking about the upcoming Quidditch Cup, when a letter was dropped by her porridge.

The letter was of fine parchment and tied with a green ribbon. She grimaced. Snape wrote more than he deigned to talk to her.

_Professor Granger,_

_No doubt you anticipate your precious Gryffindors winning this year's cup. However, my Slytherins will prove themselves the superior team, naturally._

_You will have less to smile about at breakfast time._

_Professor S. Snape_

Intolerable man, Hermione thought darkly as she looked at a smug looking Snape. She smiled sweetly at him.

*****

Snape’s eyes narrowed when he noticed a letter on his desk, tied with a scarlet ribbon. No, he would not try to detect the perfume of the maddening Professor Hermione Granger on the letter. Professor, pah.

_Professor Snape,_

_I’m sure the best team will win this year's cup. Of course, Gryffindor House cannot help having many superior players at the moment._

_How sweet of you to notice my smile._

_Professor H. Granger_

Intolerable woman, Snape growled as he ripped the letter into tiny pieces, even though the paper had smelt of apricots.

He turned the pieces into ash, and sneered.

*****

_Professor Granger,_

_I cannot imagine how the cup result was a tie of all things, but no doubt you had something to do with it._

_Please refrain in future from dousing your letters with the pond water you call perfume._

_Professor S. Snape_

He received the reply at breakfast the next day.

_Professor Snape,_

_If I can accept the tie, I am sure you can be an adult and do so too._

_I will wear my perfume more often._

_Professor H. Granger_

Snape glowered at Hermione. This isn’t over, his gaze promised.

Hermione smiled. _I’ve just begun_ , her smile signified.

FINIS


End file.
